Giros del destino
by SakuritaTsukino
Summary: CAPITULO SEIS! Una mejilla roja, por solo un descuido, vaya... el pecado es exquisito. Mal sumary pero la Historia esta mejor
1. En busca de un novio

NA: Miren tuve que registrarme de nuevo, me mandaron un correo que explicaba como publicar una historia, asi que aquí estoy de nuevo, disfruten mi historia y luego me dicen si soy buena o un asco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hay una chica muy linda de largos cabellos color castaño claro hasta la cintura que son movidos delicadamente por el viento, un cuerpo que envidiaria cualquiera e hiciera voltear a varios hombres, pero lo que mas llama la atención son esos hermosos ojos color jade que cualquier hombre que los viera caeria en un hechizo profundo,; todo esto le servia mucho para su profesión ya que era una modelo muy reconocida mundialmente.

Ella se encontraba en ese momento paseando a su perro, cuando de repente...

¡Sakura!- gritan su nombre a lo lejos, no dejando tiempo para ver quien es el que grita ya que se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza – ¡Hola! Tenia tiempo que no te veia...

Disculpa... ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Sakura lo mas amable que puede por que de verdad que no se acuerda de aquella chica.

Hay Sakura soy yo Tomoyo tu prima y amiga mas querida... se que cambie pero no creo que tanto... aunque talvez si, no nos vemos desde que teniamos 11 años y yo te reconocí porque tu eres la modelo mas famosa del mundo.

¡To... Tomo... Tomoyo! - Sakura grito de la emoción, no habia dicho nada porque todavía estaba asombrada. No podia creer que esa chica tan bien formada, con esos hermosos ojos amatistas y cabello negro tan lindo era su prima, amiga , y hermana del alma.

Baya al fin reaccionas... mira y todavía tienes ese perro que te regale antes de irme!!!, ... Hola Kero... si que estas grande – dijo esto dándole palmadas en la cabeza a Kero, y este mobia su colita de una manera muy graciosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir a Tomoeda ¬ ¬ - decia un chico de cabello castaño revelde y ojos color chocolate.

Vamos primo... será divertido pasar las vacaciones aquí... ademas e oido que Tomoeda tiene las mujeres mas hermosas...OOU- el chico de ojos color azul mar y cabello oscuro no termino de hablar por que su primo lo vio muy feo.

Hay Eriol... la verdad es que tu no tienes remedio... a mi no me interesan las mujeres solo quiero pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas y sin nada de periodistas – dijo el Ambarino, ya qu estaba cansado de que los reporteros los siguieran a todos lados por ser los empresarios mas famosos del mundo, y sin dejar atrás que dejaban a cada chica suspirando por donde pasaban.

Vamos una japonesa no te haria nada mal – dijo Eriol y rio maliciosamente.

Les avisamos que ya casi es hora de aterrizar, abrochen sus cinturones por favor – dijo la aeromoza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cielos Sakura no puedo creer que seas la modelo mas codiciada por todos los hombres del mundo y no tengas ni tu primer novio... jajajajaja – Decia una Tomoyo riendo histéricamente.

Lo dices como si fuese algo malo ¬¬ - decia Sakura tomando un té.

No enserio Sakura... yo solo soy diseñadora... y mira ya e tenido 5 novios legales sin contar los que son solo un pasa tiempo... y tu no puedes quedarte atrás... asi que ... como voy a vivir en Tomoeda... no solo sera mi reto hacerte los trajes de modelaje, sino que tambien te conseguiré un novio a como de lugar – decia Tomoyo con la mano empuñada y salia fuego de sus ojos mientras se escuchavan algunos rayos (en plan anime).

Jejejejeje... - Sakura solo reia nerviosamente imaginando lo que era capaz de hacer su prima por conseguirle un novio rapido, las personas que estaban en la cafetería miraban a Tomoyo.

Vamos Sakura hay que empesar de una vez – dijo Tomoyo tomando a Sakura del brazo y se la lleba corriendo.

Tomoyo espera... puedo caminar sola... – cuando cae al piso por haber chocado con alguien.

Lo siento esta... – no termina la frase por que se queda impactada con ese chico.

Fue mi culpa estaba distraido... – dice tendiéndole la mano mientras Tomoyo ve la escena de forma divertida, y a Sakura le retumba esa voz en la cabeza, el chico era tan lindo, amable, y ahhhhhhhhh (suspiro).

Su voz es tan sexi – piensa Sakura.

Hay Sakurita... como que ya encontre al candidato indicado para ser tu novio sin nisiquiera buscarlo – dice Tomoyo en voz baja y con una sonrrisa muy picara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, si no les gusto me dejan uno reviews para continuarla o no escribir mas

Disculpen por tardarme pero bueno aquí esta el cap. 2.

Aclaraciones de la Autora: En este fic Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 20 años, Eriol y Shaoran tienen 22 y Sakura no tiene hermanos es hija unica al igual que Tomoyo y tambien tiene viva a su mamá. Bueno ahora si, a suguir con el fic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura continua embelesada con el hombre que tenia al frente, todavía no podia creer que fuera tan guapo y amable a la vez ya que la mayoria de los hombre no comparten las dos cualidades.

Siempre la trataba como si no la conociese a pesar de prácticamente haber cresido juntos, pero los años le sentaron muy bien. En frente tenia a un chico de tres años mayor que ella con un cuerpo bien formado, cabello gris casi blanco, ojos color amarillo pero no cualquiera amarillo sino un amarillo muy extraño que llamaria la atención de cualquier mujer y tenia una expresión muy amable.

Disculpe señorita Kinomoto yo era el que iba distraido – dijo el chico despuesde haber ayudado a Sakura a ponerse de pie con su muy amable sonrrisa.

Sakura mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados para luego decir – Hay Yukito tu nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? ... te he dicho que podias llamarme S – A – K – U – R – A – Dice Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

Pero... – intenta dicir Yuki pero es detenido cuando Sakura lo mira desafiante y coloca su dedo indice e el pecho diciéndole:

Nada de peros me llamaras Sakura y punto – Dice en forma amenazante.

De acuerdo Sakura ... (Suspira) me rindo – Dice yukito y levanta las manos en forma de rendición.

Asi esta mejor - Sakura pone cara de angelito como quien no ha roto un plato (¿cómo lo hace? Es decir cuando yo hago eso se me hace difícil fingir que no ha pasado nada)

Ejemp ... – Tomoyo tose para que al fin se den cuenta que ella esta alli.

Oh!! ... lo olvide ... Yukito te presento a mi prima Tomoyo Daidoji (creo que asi se escribe) ... creo que te habia hablado de ella antes – Sakura hace esta afirmación junto a las presentaciones.

Mucho gusto señorita Daidoji, Conozco a Sakura desde que recuerdo por que mis padres trabajaban para los suyos solo que tubimos que irnos de viaje pero nunca perdimos el contacto... soy Tsukishiro Yuki es un placer conocerla... - Yuki le tiende su mano para que la estreche con la misma amabilidad que se presento.

Igualmente – Dice Tomoyo estrechando su mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No puedo decir lo mismo – comenta un chico de ojos ambarinos, apoyado en un VMW verde manzana (me encantarí tener uno así) mirando muy serio una gran mansión.

Por que lo dices?... a mi me parece una buena idea vivir aquí – eriol sonrrie maliciosamente ya que no le habia dicho a Shaoran que tenia planeado que se quedarian alli mucho mas de 3 meses y piensa que desde pequeño logra salirse con la suya con respecto a Shaoran.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh(suspira)... que más da, si ya avisaste que nos quedaríamos por tiempo indefinido no se puede hacer mas nada – dice Shaoran tomando su movil para indicarle a el mayordomo que se quedo recogiendo las maletas en aereopuerto el lugar a donde tenia que llevar su equipaje.

Eriol se quedo notablemente sorprendido OO – Se puede saber desde cuando empesaste a comportarte de esa manera? – Eriol no daba credito a lo que Shaoran acababa de decir.

A que terefieres con eso – Shaoran se encontrava confindido, ¿por qué tenia que preguntarle eso? Si bien acababa de aceptar que se quedarian.

Pues que aceptaste que nos quedaríamos sin ningun tipo de argumento – Eriol se dio cuenta que siempre que le proponia algo a Shaoran tenia que convencerlo dandole con un maso por la cabeza al estilo cabernicola. (Lo ven se parece mucho a un amigo que tengo, siempre hay que rogarle para que te haga un favor o algo asi)

Pues... supongamos que tambien quisiera alejarme un poco del estrés y si te soy sicero... estando en Hong – Kong ... no lo voy a lograr – Dice Shaoran sin dar mas explicación y entrando a la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yo creo que sientes mas que cariño por el joven Tsukishiro!! – Tomoyo insinuo con una sonrisa picara sin saber lo que seguia.

Tomoyo.... (da un suspiro) siéntate – Sakura se habia tornado algo seria y dejo de ayudar a desempacar a Tomoyo, la misma tomo asiento en un mueble individual frente a una mesita en la cual se sento Sakura para estar mas cerca de su amiga, ellas se encontraban en un cuarto enorme que tenia una pequeña salita y un cuarto de audiovisuales, ya que Tomoyo ya habia vivido alli cuando pequeña.

Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó – Tomoyo no te voy a negar que me gusta Yukito... pero... – Sakura se entristecio un poco.

Ohoh... no me esta gustando el rumbo que esta tomendo esta charla – Tomoyo mostro algo de preocupación.

Varás Tomo... yo le confese a Yukito que me gusta y él me supo rechazar de una manera muy amable – Sakura casi llora y Tomoyo toma sus manos – El me dijo que buscara más en el fondo de mi corazón y que el no era la persona que yo más queria en este mundo... que pronto encontraria a esa persona especial – Sakura no aguanto mas y rompio a llorar arrodillándose frente a su amiga y esta le acariciaba el cabello escuchándola silenciosamente – Y lo peor es que no he podido olvidarlo... por esa razón no lo llego a odiar ... y .... por que me cae bien – decia llorando amargamente

No llores .... ya veras que ... – Tomoyo dice esto para que Sakura complete su famosa frace que desde niñas la decian bajo cualquier dificultad.

...Todo estara bien... – esto logro arrancarle a Sakura una sonrisa de los labios y lo siguiente la hizo olvodarse por completo de lo que habia pasado.

Esto quiere decir que.....? – Tomoyo puso cara de tragedia y de preocupación a la vez

Que sucede Tomoyo...? paso algo malo – Sakura pregunta a su amiga asustada.

Malo dices?.... MALÍSIMO!!!... ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME E QUEDADO EN LAS MISMAS... POR LO MENOS TENIA UN CANDIDATO PERO AHORA ESTAMOS PEOR SAKURA!!!!!!!! – Pone sus manos en la cabeza en señal de preocupación y empieza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

Tomoyo... a que te refieres? Explicame ¿si?- Sakura no entendia nada – TOMOYO!!... EXPLICAME Y DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS... me estas mareando – Sakura se preocupo mucho

Sakura como no quieres que me precupe... si me he quedado sin candidatos para conseguirte un novio – Sakura cae al piso en plan anime – Si antes pense que que iva mal por llevar apenas uno imagunate ahora que no llevo ni uno?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, de jemos a Tomoyo pensando en un nuevo plan para comenzar de nuevo, espero y les haya gustado, tratare de subir el proximo capitulo pronto, nos vemos.

PD: Si es un asco solo diganlo por que la verdad soy nueva y creo que no soy muy buena escritora.


	2. Fracaso al primer intento? NOOOOO!

Disculpen por tardarme pero bueno aquí esta el cap. 2.  
  
Aclaraciones de la Autora: En este fic Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 20 años, Eriol y Shaoran tienen 22 y Sakura no tiene hermanos es hija unica al igual que Tomoyo y tambien tiene viva a su mamá. Bueno ahora si, a suguir con el fic.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura continua embelesada con el hombre que tenia al frente, todavía no podia creer que fuera tan guapo y amable a la vez ya que la mayoria de los hombre no comparten las dos cualidades.  
  
Siempre la trataba como si no la conociese a pesar de prácticamente haber cresido juntos, pero los años le sentaron muy bien. En frente tenia a un chico de tres años mayor que ella con un cuerpo bien formado, cabello gris casi blanco, ojos color amarillo pero no cualquiera amarillo sino un amarillo muy extraño que llamaria la atención de cualquier mujer y tenia una expresión muy amable.  
  
Disculpe señorita Kinomoto yo era el que iba distraido – dijo el chico despuesde haber ayudado a Sakura a ponerse de pie con su muy amable sonrrisa.  
  
Sakura mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados para luego  
decir – Hay Yukito tu nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? ... te he dicho que podias  
llamarme S – A – K – U – R – A – Dice Sakura mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Pero... – intenta dicir Yuki pero es detenido cuando Sakura lo mira desafiante y coloca su dedo indice e el pecho diciéndole:  
  
Nada de peros me llamaras Sakura y punto – Dice en forma amenazante.  
  
De acuerdo Sakura ... (Suspira) me rindo – Dice yukito y levanta las manos en forma de rendición.  
  
Asi esta mejor - Sakura pone cara de angelito como quien no ha roto un plato (¿cómo lo hace? Es decir cuando yo hago eso se me hace difícil fingir que no ha pasado nada)  
  
Ejemp ... – Tomoyo tose para que al fin se den cuenta que ella esta alli.  
  
Oh!! ... lo olvide ... Yukito te presento a mi prima Tomoyo Daidoji (creo que asi se escribe) ... creo que te habia hablado de ella antes – Sakura hace esta afirmación junto a las presentaciones.  
  
Mucho gusto señorita Daidoji, Conozco a Sakura desde que recuerdo por que mis padres trabajaban para los suyos solo que tubimos que irnos de viaje pero nunca perdimos el contacto... soy Tsukishiro Yuki es un placer conocerla... - Yuki le tiende su mano para que la estreche con la misma amabilidad que se presento.  
  
Igualmente – Dice Tomoyo estrechando su mano.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
No puedo decir lo mismo – comenta un chico de ojos ambarinos, apoyado en un VMW verde manzana (me encantarí tener uno así) mirando muy serio una gran mansión.  
  
Por que lo dices?... a mi me parece una buena idea vivir aquí – eriol sonrrie maliciosamente ya que no le habia dicho a Shaoran que tenia planeado que se quedarian alli mucho mas de 3 meses y piensa que desde pequeño logra salirse con la suya con respecto a Shaoran.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh(suspira)... que más da, si ya avisaste que nos quedaríamos por tiempo indefinido no se puede hacer mas nada – dice Shaoran tomando su movil para indicarle a el mayordomo que se quedo recogiendo las maletas en aereopuerto el lugar a donde tenia que llevar su equipaje.  
  
Eriol se quedo notablemente sorprendido OO – Se puede saber desde cuando  
empesaste a comportarte de esa manera? – Eriol no daba credito a lo que  
Shaoran acababa de decir.  
  
A que terefieres con eso – Shaoran se encontrava confindido, ¿por qué tenia que preguntarle eso? Si bien acababa de aceptar que se quedarian.  
  
Pues que aceptaste que nos quedaríamos sin ningun tipo de argumento – Eriol se dio cuenta que siempre que le proponia algo a Shaoran tenia que convencerlo dandole con un maso por la cabeza al estilo cabernicola. (Lo ven se parece mucho a un amigo que tengo, siempre hay que rogarle para que te haga un favor o algo asi)  
  
Pues... supongamos que tambien quisiera alejarme un poco del estrés y si te soy sicero... estando en Hong – Kong ... no lo voy a lograr – Dice Shaoran sin dar mas explicación y entrando a la casa.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yo creo que sientes mas que cariño por el joven Tsukishiro!! – Tomoyo insinuo con una sonrisa picara sin saber lo que seguia.  
  
Tomoyo.... (da un suspiro) siéntate – Sakura se habia tornado algo seria y dejo de ayudar a desempacar a Tomoyo, la misma tomo asiento en un mueble individual frente a una mesita en la cual se sento Sakura para estar mas cerca de su amiga, ellas se encontraban en un cuarto enorme que tenia una pequeña salita y un cuarto de audiovisuales, ya que Tomoyo ya habia vivido alli cuando pequeña.  
  
Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó – Tomoyo no te voy a negar que  
me gusta Yukito... pero... – Sakura se entristecio un poco.  
  
Ohoh... no me esta gustando el rumbo que esta tomendo esta charla – Tomoyo mostro algo de preocupación.  
  
Varás Tomo... yo le confese a Yukito que me gusta y él me supo rechazar de una manera muy amable – Sakura casi llora y Tomoyo toma sus manos – El me dijo que buscara más en el fondo de mi corazón y que el no era la persona que yo más queria en este mundo... que pronto encontraria a esa persona especial – Sakura no aguanto mas y rompio a llorar arrodillándose frente a su amiga y esta le acariciaba el cabello escuchándola silenciosamente – Y lo peor es que no he podido olvidarlo... por esa razón no lo llego a odiar ... y .... por que me cae bien – decia llorando amargamente  
  
No llores .... ya veras que ... – Tomoyo dice esto para que Sakura complete su famosa frace que desde niñas la decian bajo cualquier dificultad.  
  
...Todo estara bien... – esto logro arrancarle a Sakura una sonrisa de los labios y lo siguiente la hizo olvodarse por completo de lo que habia pasado.  
  
Esto quiere decir que.....? – Tomoyo puso cara de tragedia y de preocupación a la vez  
  
Que sucede Tomoyo...? paso algo malo – Sakura pregunta a su amiga asustada.  
  
Malo dices?.... MALÍSIMO!!!... ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME E QUEDADO EN LAS MISMAS... POR LO MENOS TENIA UN CANDIDATO PERO AHORA ESTAMOS PEOR SAKURA!!!!!!!! – Pone sus manos en la cabeza en señal de preocupación y empieza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.  
  
Tomoyo... a que te refieres? Explicame ¿si?- Sakura no entendia nada – TOMOYO!!... EXPLICAME Y DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS... me estas mareando – Sakura se preocupo mucho  
  
Sakura como no quieres que me precupe... si me he quedado sin candidatos para conseguirte un novio – Sakura cae al piso en plan anime – Si antes pense que que iva mal por llevar apenas uno imagunate ahora que no llevo ni uno?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bueno esto es todo por hoy, de jemos a Tomoyo pensando en un nuevo plan para comenzar de nuevo, espero y les haya gustado, tratare de subir el proximo capitulo pronto, nos vemos.  
  
PD: Si es un asco solo diganlo por que la verdad soy nueva y creo que no soy muy buena escritora. 


	3. Noche de perros

Bueno disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar, pero aquí esta el capitulo tres, es mas largo porque como me habia demorado en publicar les dare un capitulo mas largo que los dos anteriores.

**Anny-kyoas**: Gracias por los animos que me das y buena suerte en tu fic.

**Ishisu-Magy******Bueno ya sabes con quien se encontro Sakura y en este capitulo veras los posibles candidatos que tiene Tomoyo para Sakura.

**Selenne Kiev****** espero que hayas pegado con quien fue que choco, aunque creo que no te imaginavas que seria con Yukito.

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap. Tres.

Ya se podia ver el manto de estrellas sobre la casa de lo Kinomoto, a pesar de no haber luna era una noche muy hermosa, se veia como una de esas noches en la que todo puede pasar.

La casa era de color Champán, las ventanas tenían un marco de una madera muy bien barnizada, con un extenso jardín, una cancha de tenis, una piscina, en el jardín tenia una fuente del tamaño de un yacusi con una sirena que sotenia un cantaro de donde salia agua en todo el centro de la fuente, en el jardín y no muy alejado de la piscina estaban una mesas donde de vez en cuando desayunaban.

En una de las ventanas se podia ver la luz encendida y una silueta.

Oye Sakura!!! – Dijo la amatista mirando por la ventana, a pesar de tener balcon no salia por el frio que estaba haciendo.

Si Tomy?! – Sakura tan solo estaba hojeando un libro.

Y con todo esto de conseguirte pareja no te pregunte por mis tios... Como estan? – hablo Tomoyo sin voltear a ver a su prima.

Pues, muy bien... sabes que papá es un gran empresario y esta haciendo unos negocios en Londres, Inglaterra ... Mamá en una cesiones de fotos para unas revistas en Hong-Kong – Sakura habia dejado de leer y fue a observar las estrellas junto a Tomoyo.

Mmmm ... oye! Que te parece si salimos a divertirnos? Tomoyo se veia como una niña que quiere ir al circo nuevo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Tomoyo... acavas de llegar de viaje no tegustaria descansar hoy y mañana salimos? – Sakura al parecer tubo suficiente en el dia arreglando la ropa de Tomoyo, porque traia mucha.

Pero es que... hace mucho que no salimos juntas ademas quiero conocer algunos lugares de por aquí. – Tomoyo se puso como si estuviera decepcionada de no poder salir – Ademas sera una buena oportunidad de buscar candidatos.

Candidatos para que Tomoyo? – Sakura estaba confundida (como siempre, despistada)

Pues... para ser tus novios por supuesto!! nn .... o quien sabe si te encuentras con tu futuro esposo – Tomoyo tiraba ropa por todos lado buscando que ponerse.

Tomoyo!! Acabamos de acomodar tu ropa y ya la estas tirando òó – Sakura fue la que acomodo la "Poca" ropa que trajo tomoyo y ella como si nada la lanzaba por todo lados.

No importa... anda mejor vistete... tenemos toda la noche por delante!! – Tomoyo saco un vestido estraple negro con una franja gruesa de color blanco que partia de su ceno izquierdobajando hacia el lado derecho de su cadera da una vuelata y termina en su muslo izquierdo por la parte de adelante justo donde llega el corto del vestido convinado con unas sandalias de tacon mediano y sin tiros para sujetar.

Tomoyo? ... OO' ... no es un poco corto ese vestido? – Sakura al parecer era más timida que tomoyo para usar cosas como esas.

Solo si vas a subir una montaña... o vamos Sakura "la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla" – dijo Tomoyo como excusa.

Deacuerdo... como digas... voy a cambiarme- dijo una resignada Sakura.

Oh vamos... estamos de vacaciones! Solo nos divertiremos – decia el chico con una voz de suplica mientras su compañero solo lo miraba serio – por favor, por favor...

Esta bien, esta bien ... iré y ... me divertiré porque ... – decia Shaoran a un serio viendo a Eriol a los ojos y sonreír para luego decir al unidismo...

Estamos de vacaciones!!! – Gritaron ambos emocionados, al parecer a Shaoran se le habia quitado lo tenso... y en verdad le hacian falta vacaciones.

No mas papeleo... – Shaoran estaba muy emocionado (vaya cambio) Shaoran dirije unas cuantas de las compañias que tiene su familia.

No mas Mei-ling gritándole las 24 hrs del dia... – Eriol suspiro de alibio. Mei-ling es la hermana menor de Eriol.

Estas seguro que no vendra a gritarte por haberla dejado – Pregunto Shaoran preocupado.

No, si no sabe a donde fuimos?! Oye el que me preocupa es Takashi – dice Eriol aguantando la risa.

Y eso porque? – pregunta Shaoran algo confundido.

Porque lo torturará para tratar de sacarle algo – dice Eriol estallando en risas y se la contagia a Shaoran; Mei-ling es una chica que hasta que no consigue lo que quiere no se queda tranquila cualquiera diria que es caprichosa pero en realidad cuando la tratas mejor es una gran amiga.

Pero no creo que Takashi diga algo – dice secándose las lagrimas de tanto reir. Luego imagina a Mei-ling en una camara de tortura (Torturando a Yamasaki lógicamente) y Takashi pidiendo ayuda – nnU... o si?

No lo creo Shaoran ... o por lo menos no le sacara nada en una semana... jajajajaja... – Eriol comienza a reir – vamos que la noche apenas comienza.

Vamos a divertirnos – dice Shaoran

Si!! – gritan ambos alzando un puño hacia el techo.

Oye Serena en que piensas? – le dice una chica de cabellos negros rizado con ojos negros muy profundos a una chica con cabello rubio y ojos agua marina, se encontraban en un restaurante.

En como hacer que cierto Ingles se fije en mi – responde la chica con el nombre de Serena.

Serena... que no te dijo que no queria nada con tigo? – responde la de cabello negro algo fastidiada.

La otra chica se levanta anfadada y golpea con ambas manos la mesa.

Entiende esto Sora... y grabatelo bien... nadie, absolutamente ningun hombre... me rechaza, humilla o se reciste a mis encantos y vive para contarlo.... entendido? – la otra chica asintió con algo de miedo – y mucho menos Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo esto ultimo mas para si que para la otra chica.

Por Dios que horror!!! –

Que sucede Tomoyo?! – Sakura pregunto esto asustada por el tremendo grito que pego su mejor amiga.

No iras vestida asi..... verdad? – dijo Tomoyo y Sakura cae al suelo en plan anime.

Tomoyo no podia creer que Sakura a pesar de ser modelo y tener el cuerpazo que se gasta sin algun esfuerzo se habia puesto unos bracileros y una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta la cadera con unos deportivos blancos.

Porque no? – Sakura se veia a el espejo y no veia nada de malo con su atuendo – por si no lo recurdas con tigo todo es una carrera y prefiero ir de acuerdo a la ocación. _(**S. T.:** Mi prima tambien es como tomoyo con respecto a la personalidad... nnU pero se viste como Sakura) (**Prima:** si vas a hablar de mi yo hablare de ti... tu eres tan aguada como Sakura.... y toma esto como un cumplido: admito que tienes un mejor cuerpo que yo... talves deberias de ser modelo como Sakura) (**S. T.:** gracias prima por el cumplido)_

Vaya! ... que graciosa – dice Tomoyo sarcásticamente – ahora el punto no es ese.......

Entonces?? – Sakura estaba como siempre fuera de onda.

Como que "Entonces"? ... eres una modelo y mientras yo este aquí te vestiras como tal – Tomoyo se metio en busca de algo "Adecuado" para Sakura.

Ya esta.... pruébate esto – Tomoyo saco un top que solo taparia sus pechos y un poquito mas de color blanco con una mini falda negra que cuero que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas de color blanco que le llegaban un dedo mas abajo de las rodillas con una tacon moderado para bailar toda la noche.

Estas loca??!!.... no pienso ponerme eso – Sakura se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos y giro la cara hacia otro lado pretendiendo ir como estaba vetida. Pero al sentir una mirada acesina sobre ella comensaron a salirle gotas de nerviosismo y no se resistio asi que abrio un ojo y vio a su prima con una cara endemoniada.

Si que te pondras esto Sakurita – Tomoyo si que podria convencer a un burro de usar pantalones con la mirada que le estaba echando en ese momento a Sakura, pero por algon son primas ¿no?. Sakura se calmo y no se intimido para nada, pero solo era cuestion de tiempo.

Claro que no –

Que si!! –

Que no!! –

Que si!! –

Que noooooooooooo!!! –

Parecian dos niñitas berrinchudas, estivieron otro rato mas asi y Sakura salio de la habitación con un top, una minifalda y unas votas, ¿Quién creen que gano?

Hay Sakura te ves divina – Tomoyo dijo esto gravando a Sakura de pies a cabeza con su camara.

Bueno, ya estamos listas ahora vamonos – Tomoyo dejo su camara en la habitación y salieron de la casa en una convertible deportivo blanco.

Mientras ivan en el camino ...

Oye tomoyo? – Sakura conducia de una manera muy particular.

Si Sakura? – Tomoyo veia lo "Precavido" que conducia su prima y le daba gracias a kami que no sufria del corazon.

A donde iremos? – Sakura no quitaba la vista del camino, lo que monos queria era tener un accidente.

No lo se .... pense que tu lo sabias...... OO....... POR KAMI SAKURA QUIERES QUE??... MATARNOAS ... PIENSO TENER HIJOS Y CASARME...... bueno no exactamente en ese oreden pero....... la pregunta es ....... ESTAS LOCA? – Tomoyo gritaba histericamente ante el repentino frenaso que hizo su prima

PUES TU TIENES LA CULPA .... – Sakura quieto las manos del volante y se dispuso a gritarle a su amiga después de tan delicado estacionamiento

A SI? ...... Y ESO POR QUE? – Tomoyo seguia gritando

EM PRIMERA TU FUISTE LA QUE PROPUSO SALIR .........Y NO TENIAS PLANEADO A DONDE IR? – Sakura por mas despistada que fuera tenia razon.

Tranquilizate........si?.......... tu eres la que vive en Tokio recuerdas – Dijo Tomoyo mas calmada como señal de que aceptaba que se habia equivocado – Cielos pero que genio te gastas...... òó .........aveces deberias relajarte, solo se me olvido esta bien?

Si tienes razon ........ mejor me calmo – Sakura puso las manos en el volante respirando hondo – que te parece si vamos a una discoteca y luego te enseño el club al que siempre voy – Sakura le dedica una sonrrisa angelicaly llena de inocencia a Tomoyo.

Sip..... por mi esta bien _'vaya como logra hacer eso, en un momento esta molesta y de repente sonrie como si nada hubiese pasado'_ – Tomoyo dijo lo primero y lo segundo lo penso.

Ya llegamos!!! - dice Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Tomoyo.

Después de bailar un rato, rechazar hombres (la especialidad de Sakura) la modelo firmo autógrafos y bebieron unas cuantas copas. Fueron por el auto al estacionamiento y se dirigieron hacia el club que Sakura antes habia mencionado.

Ya veras este club Tomoyo ....... siempre que puedo voy alli......... se puede decir que es mi favorito – Sakura dio vuelta a la derecha y casi atropella a una pareja.

'_Sera que algun dia me acostumbraré a su manera de conducir?..... mmmmm....... yo creo que si......... TT ..... si no morimos en un choque antes o talves de un infarto' _– Tomoyo queria despejar su mente para no seguir imaginando que no pasaria de esa noche.

nnU ....... Si, esto ..... como se llama el club? – Tomoyo aun no se acostumbraba a retar a la muerte mientras Sakura estaba al volante y queria mantener una conversación para no pensar que podrían tener un accidente en cualquier momento.

Destino – Sakura se detuvo frente a un establecimiento que tenia unas letras brillando en color rojo intenso que decia 'Destino' Sakura le entrego la llave al chico que se encargaria de el auto.

Entraron y evidentemente llamaron la atención de todo el publico masculino que alli estaba, fueron a sentarse a la barra.

Tomoyo pidio un martín y Sakura..... bueno Sakura solo un refresco, no le gustaba tomar demasiado, para ella fue suficiente las cuatro copas en la discoteca.

Sakura........solo tomaras eso?! – Tomoyo reciste mas el alcohol que Sakura.

Si Tomoyo........_ 'si llego hebri a la cas no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara' _– Sakura tenia las piernas cruzadas y se dio la vuelta (donde se encontraba sentada es uno de esos banquitos redondos que giran en si mismos) y se dio cuneta que los hombres que se encontraban alli las miraban de formas muy morvosas – '_mi limite son dos copas por dia y abuse con cuatro ...... no se que pasara si tomo una mas pero no quiero averiguarlo, talves me maree'_

Oh vamos Sakurita........ tomate una mas por mi....... si? – Tomoyo puso cara de cahhorrito.

Estabien Tomy.... pero solo una mas '_no creo que me haga mucho daño una mas' _– Sakura se giro para poder pedir un trago pero ya Tomoyo lo tenia en la mano y se lo estaba ofreciendo.

Brindemos por................ mmmm..... ya se!!, por que ya estamos juntas de nuevo – Ya ivan a chocar las copas cuando Tomoyo se detuvo – Me olvidaba de brindar tambien por que te consigamos un novio nnU

Tomoyo!!!..... - . – U.... tu nunca cambiaras cierto? – Brindaron y luego Sakura se tomo el trago de un solo tiro y luego fue jalada por Tomoyo a la pista, después de un rato la modelo comenzo a sentir mucho calor y mareos.

Tomoyo voy a salir un momento .... necesito aire, hace mucho calor – no queria preocupar a Tomoyo pero ella la conocia demasiado como para tragarse ese cuento de que tenia calor asi que se fue muy sigilosamente detrás de ella para ver que tenia.

Sakura salio y no se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando la calle, cuando se da vuelta vio un VMW verde manzana que venia a toda velosidad, pero para su suerte se freno bruscamente a escaso centimetros de ella, quedo en un estado de Shock por un segundo y luego se desmayo.

SAKURA!!!! – Tomoyo corrio muy asustada hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Te dije que fueras mas de espacio!! – gritaba un chico mas o menos de unos 22 años.

El chico tenia el cabello achocolatado y ojos de igual color tenia un cuerpo bien de finido, se podia ver por encima de sus ropa, usaba una camisa negra que se abotonaba adelante la cual era muy ajustada con unos pantalones no tan ajustados como la camisa pero tampoco tan olgados que eran de color champan.

Tranquilizate si? ...... veamos que le paso – Dijo el otro chico que bajo del puesto del piloto.

El chico que conducia no se quedaba atrás tambien tenia un buen cuerpo con cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules tan profundos como el romántico mar por la noche, llevaba puesto una franela blanca que marcaba muy bien la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, encima un saco de color marron no muy claro ni muy oscuro que tenia las magas recogidas hasta los codos y unos paltalones en color negro.

Sakura?! – Tomoyo estaba preocupada pero ya le habia tomado el pulso y por lo menos estaba viva.

Ella esta bien? – Pregunto el chico de cabello negro azulado.

Creo que si .... solo se desmayo de la impresión – Tomoyo le mostro una sonrisa muy dulce – Mucho gusto soy Daidoji..... Tomoyo Daidoji y......... ella es Kinomoto Sakura – Tomoyoy se presento extendiendo la mano olvidándose de Sakura luego de decir su nombre y de que estaban en medio de la calle y un monton de gente alrededor.

Oh si disculpa ...... Hiraguizawa Eriol y el es Li Shaoran – Dijo Eriol se ñalando a su compañero que se encontraba viendo a la victima olvidada.

Oh miren...... esta despertando – Dijo Shaoran ayudando a Sakura a levantarce junto con Tomoyo.

Sakura ...... estas bien? Tomoyo estaba algo preocupada pero sabia que el asunto no era grave.

Si solo estoy algo mareada...........que paso? – Sakura sujetaba su cabesa y luego de pensarlo mejor se acordo de lo que paso.

OYE!!!..... EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?.....CASI ME MATAS SABES?.....TEN MAS CUIDADO PARA LA PROXIMA – Sakura le gritaba al chico de cabello oscuro, luego se solto bruscamente de el castaño y jalo a tomoyo.

OoU ....... creo que estaba muy bien ..... ¬¬ .....vaya que carácter no? – Eriol riol no estaba muy acostumbrado a que una "Chica" le gritara.

Yo creo que no es asi a menudo ...... talves fue el susto ....... ademas..... yo tambien te ubiese gritado si hubieses estado a punto de atropellarme – Shaoran miraba fijamente el lugar por donde se fue Sakura.

No tendrías que hacerlo..... porque...... tu siempre me gritas – Eriol dijo esto regresando a su puesto.

Shaoran se interpuso entre Eriol y el automóvil – Oye ... adonde crees que vas?!..... no seguiras conduciendo mi auto podrias atropellar a alguien.... este solo fue un intento – Habiendo dicho esto se va al puesto del piloto mientras Eriol haciendo pucherio (que lindo se ve) se va al puesto del copiloto.

Vaya noche no? – Tomoyo conducia mientras Sakura estaba en el puerto del copiloto con una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

Si....gran frorma de acabar el dia? – Sakura sentia que todo le daba vueltas.

Querras decir vaya forma de comenzarlo!!!...... son las 3:45 am – Tomoyo ya iba a virar en la esquina para llegar a la casa.

Si claro.....lo que tú digas – Sakura ya no tenia mas fuerzas para gritar tan solo queria olvidarse de todo y dormir.

Oye Sakura..... no te parecio guapo ese chico? – Tomoyo le estaba abriendo la puerta a Sakura para ayudarla a bajar y llevarla a su habitación, por si se desmayaba, para que no rodara por las escaleras.

Quien?........ el idiota que casi me atropella? – Sakura al parecer le callo mal Eriol sin siquiera averlo tratado – No Tomoyo .. parecia sacado de una película de misterio.

Se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa y las personas misteriosas son interesantes Ya habian llegado a la sala, Sakura iba a responder algo pero una voz masculina la detuvo.

Se puede saber para donde estabas y porque bienes en ese estado? – La persona se encontraba parada delante de las escaleras de brazos cruzados y con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

'_Uy lo que me temia' _– Sakura estaba lamentándose de no poderle decir que no a Tomoyo.

Mira Touya.... Sakura solo bebió demas si?..... te prometemos que mañana te contaremos todo en este momento solo queremos dormir esta bien? – Tomoyo sabia que Sakura no querria discutir en ese momento.

Ahhhhhhh – Suspiro – Esta bien.

Tomoyo llevo a Sakura a su cuarto cuando esta estubo sentada en la cama Tomoyo se fue.

Vaya..... Noche de perros!!!!! – Sakura dijo esto y luego se acosto quedándose dormida al instante.

**S. T.:** Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, estoy planeando otro fic, cuando tenga las ideas principales les dire como se llamará.


	4. Un dia planificado

El destino cambia drásticamente

Por

**Sakurita Tsukino**

Después de lo de a noche te prohibiré que bebas alcohol – Decia Tomoyo sorbiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja.

Pero que dices, si yo no queria beber y tu me engatusaste con eso de "tomate una mas por mi....... si?" '_Casi no recuerdo lo que paso ayer después de que me desmaye por que casi me atropellan'_– Sakura pensaba esto pero cuando trato de imitar la voz de Tomoyole salio algo graciosa y una risita la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Se puede saber de que rayos te estas riendo – Sakura miraba a Tomoyo desafiante.

Es que ....jajaja... todavía no puedo creer que siempre te convensa de todo Sakura, y no solo eso siempre gano en las discusiones – Tomoyo estayo en risas mientras a Sakura le salia una vena en la frente de lo enfadada que estaba y además se puso roja de la furia.

Claro que no! –

Claro que si! –

Que no! –

Que si! –

Que no! –

Si! –

No! –

No! –

Te dije que si y fin de la discisión! – Sakura se habia levantado y colocado las manos en la mesa del comedor, asi que se cruso de brasos y se sento

Jajajajajaja ... – Tomoyo estaba aguantándose el estomago de tanto reir. – Lo ves te gane.

OO.... TT si es cierto – Sakura siempre perdia con Tomoyo no podia recordar una vez que la halla ganado.

Buenos Dias – Se oyo una fria voz masculina por todo el salón.

Buenos Dias Señor - le dijeron una mucamas qeue se encontraban presentes

Touya te dije que no usaras ese tipo de voz, asustas sabes? – Sakura se enojo un poco pero de todas formas ellos siempre se pelean. – bueno... que mas da.... buenos dias

OO... uh... que raro? – Touya se puso la mano en el menton y miro hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando

Que pasa Touya? – Sakura lo miraba extrañada al igual que Tomoyo, era extraño que no hubiecen comenzado a pelear.

Lo que pasa es que los mounstros no dan los buenos dias!! – Dijo Touya para molestar a Sakura sabiendo que con ese apodo siempre lo lograba.

Hay Touya ya te he dicho un monton de veces – Sakura se veia calmada, algo que extraño mucho a Touya

Que cosa? – Pregunto Touya ya que Sakura no continuaba

De vardad quieres saber? – pregunto Sakura con una voz picara

Si si quiero!! – dijo Touya comenzando a molestarse

Bueno es que.... – Sakura se le acerco a Touya y este tambien se le acerco para escuchar mejor lo que diria Sakura

Uhu uhu – Touya movia la cabeza como asintiendo para que le dijera lo que le iba a decir

QUE NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO!!! – Sakura LE GRITO A Touya desde unos cuantos centímetros de su cara causando que touya cerrara los ojos y cayera para atrás.

Jajajajajajajajajaja.... – Sakura y Tomoyo reian a carcajada limpia.

Buenos Dias! – se escucho una voz algo chillona por toda la habitación.

No puede ser – Decia un asustado Eriol.

No puedo creer que Takashi haya hablado tan pronto, es un.... – Shaoran no pudo terminar porque de repente se vio tirado en el suelo con una chica de cabello negro con unos ojos casi color rojo ensima de el.

Querido Shaoran .... – Decia la chica sin soltarlo.

Suéltame Meiling, quitate de encima – Shaoran se veia mo lesto.

Se puede saber que haces aquie "hermanita"? – Pregunto Eriol algo ¿molesto?

Pues una amiga me llamo y me dijo que me necesitaba en Tomoeda y entonces tia Ieran me dijo que porque no me quedaba con ustedes, además Takashi tambien vino, esta bajando el equipaje – Meiling se veia muy felis a pesar de lo mal que la trataban su "querido primo" y su "hermanito" – Y se disculpa por no poder venir pero tiene una invitada y no la queria dejar.

Bueno si mi madre dice que te quedaras aquí..... ahhh(suspiro) aquí te quedaras – Shaoran lo dijo mas que todo por rasignación ya que no les gustaba la idea de que Meiling se quedara, ni a él ni a Eriol.

Jupi – Meiling salto a abrazarlo de la emosión.

¿QUÉ? – Eriol pego un grito en el cielo pero tambien tuvo que resignarse, después de todo era su hermana.

Pasaron un buen rato burlándose de Touya, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos mas o menos media hora.

Sakura, hoy me voy de viaje a China por unos negocios y pensaba pasar a ver como esta tu mamá.... quieres que le de saludos de tu parte? – pregunto Touya.

Si claro - Sakura estaba ansiosa de que su mamá regresara de China pronto.

Oye Sakura.....Que hora es? – le pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura.

Las 10:50 a.m. por que? – Pregunto Sakura extrañada ya que a Tomoyo nunca le habia importado el tiempo.

Bueno entonces..... Touya nos retiramos – Tomoyo se levanto de su asciento e intento levantar a Sakura

Espera un momento, como que "NOS" vamos – Sakura no tenia planes para salir ese dia y ella tampoco le habia dicho algo.

Es que no te dije? – Decia Tomoyo aparentendo sorpresa e inocencia.

Decirme que? exactamente ¬¬ - Sakura no se tragaba el cuento de que se le haya olvidado decirle algo.

Que tengo desde antes de llegar una sucursal aquí en Tomoeda y les habia dicho a algunas modelos que conoci en mis viajes que estuvieran hoy allí ha las 11:00 a.m. – Tomoyo tenia todo palneado desde mucho antes de llegar a Tomoeda pero no le dijo nada a Sakura porque simplemente no le agradaba que Tomoyo trabajara demasiado.

Lo vez Tomoyo, Llegastes apenas ayer y ya vas a empesar a trabajar – Sakura se enojo bastante como Tomoyo lo habia previsto.

Lo siento Sakura es que sabes desde hace mucho que queria diseñar para ti y no podia esperar – Tomoyo se defendio.

Ahhh(suspiro)... esta bien Tomoyo te perdono – Sakura se lebanto y acompaño a su amiga

Espera un momento Sakura – Tomoyo tomo a Sakura por el braso parándola en seco en frente de las escaletas.

Que sucede tomoyo? – Sakura la miro extrañada.

Se me olvidaba que todavía estabamos en pijamas - Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron y luego se acordaron de la hora que era y salieron volando a ducharse y cambiarse.

Luego de unos cinco minutos ya estaban listas(_**S.T.: **Que rapidas no?)(**Prima:** tu no hables que siempre que se t hace tarde no deja de sorprenderme lo rapido que te duchas y arreglas.... claro si te combiene)_ (_**S.T.: **Gracias por decirlo primis ¬¬)_

Sakura llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas con un cierre que dejaba ver parte de sus encantos, una mini falda de jean, unas botas negras y una chaqueta del mismo material que la falda _(**S.T.:**adivinen quien eligio su atuendo.... asertaron Tomoyo por supuesto)_ tenia el cabello suelto, brillo en los labios y un rime negro que le convinaba y además le resaltava su ojos esmeralda.

Tomoyo llevaba un top blanco que en la parte inferior adelante tenia forma de v y una flor dibujada de color verde, una falda de un color rojo carmesien la parte de adelante a mitad del muslo y a manera que se va llegando atrás se hace mas larga combinando con unas botas de color marron tirando a vinotinto también tenia un leve maquillaje y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y dejo caer dos mechones a los ladospor la parte de sus orejas.

Bueno ahora si.... vamonos – Dijo Sakura tomando las llaves de un ferrari negro.

Sakura? – Llamo Tomoyo con un poco de pena.

Si Tomy... dime – Sakura se veia confundida después de todo Tomoyo no era así.

Es que.... yo... queria saber si yo podria.... manejar esta vez – Tomoyo no queria pasar por lo que paso anoche y se sentiria mas comoda si manejava ella.

Si claro... esta bien supongo – Sakura ni se imaginaba porque Tomoyo la habia pedido eso. '_Supongo que le gusta el auto y quería manejarlo desde hace mucho'_ – Sakura penso eso por la inocencia.

Subieron al auto y se dirijieron a la sucursal de Tomoyo.

Cuando llegaron halla la estaban esperando muchas modelos, alguna al ver a Sakura, le tubieron gran admiración mientras que otras la vieron con cierto recelo.

Bueno chicas espero que esten todas, por hoy solo las ubicaremos a las que no tienen donde quedarse, y les informo que comensaremos a tomar medidas y esas cosas la proxima semana... – Tomoyo hablaba muy bien y era muy madura lo cual siempre fu asi desde que era muy pequeñas.

Tambien queria presentarles a mi socia, creo que algunas la conocen ya, ella es Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo señalo a Sakura la cual hizo una reberencia.

Y esta noche habra una fiesta para su bienvenida y anunciar la apertura de la sucursal – Tomoyo dijo esto y miro la cara que puso Sakura

'_Una fiesta? Desde cuando tiene planedo esto' _– Sakura trato de serenase y se puso a pensar en cuantas sorpresas le puede dar Tomoyo a una persona en un día.

Bueno pueden pedirle la dirección del Hotel donde estaran ubicadas a la secretaria al salir – Tomoyo vio a la chicas salir y se acerco a Sakura.

Vaya.... una fiesta.... Me pregunto... QUE AMIGA NO LE DICE A SU MEJOR AMIGA QUE HARÁ UNA FIESTA?! – Sakura se sobresalto un poco haciendo que a Tomoyo le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Calma Sakura.... la fiesta no es solo para la bienvenida y la inauguración – Saco un compacto de su volso y comenso a verce en el y se pintaba los labios con un pintalabios color rojo.

Y entonces para que mas es? – Sakura se calmo y se sento.

Para conseguirte novio claro esta, a esa fiesta van a ir muchos chicos guapos. – Tomoyo no abandonava la idea de conseguirle novio a Sakura.

No te rindes fácilmente cierto – Sakura se resicno ya que con tomoyo no se podia.

Claro que .... – Tomoyo no termino por que la interrumpieron unos toques en la puerta – Pase OO

Meiling!!! – Las chicas se abrazaron mientras Sakura las veia con una gota en la nuca.

Tanto tiempo sin verte!! – Dijo la chica que respondia al nombre de meiling.

Escucha ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga – Tomoyo señalo a Sakura y esta extendio la mano para saludar, pero.... la chica que estaba en frente no la tomaba estaba en estado de shock.

Oye.... te sientes bien? – pregunto Sakura acercándosele.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... no puede ser que estes en frente de mi, yo te admiro mucho eres mi modelo favorita... yo soy tu fan numero uno – decia meiling muy emosionada.

Bueno pues.... gracias – Sakura se quedo asombrada, es decir, la chica tambien era modelo no?

Sakura ella es una amiga que conoci en uno de mis viajes a China – Alego Tomoyo.

Que bueno que al fin puede conocerte, Tomoyo me hablo mucho de ti – Meiling se veia contenta de conocer a una modelo tan famosa como Sakura.

Entonces no es modelo? – pregunto Sakura.

No exactamente, la llame porque sabia que queria conocerte y además para que comenzara su carrera de modelo aquí en Tomoeda – Tomoyo tenia todo planeado desde un principio.

Ya veo – Sakura se le que do mirando para detallarla. Tenia un buen cuerpo, era muy carismática y no le daba pena para nada, cosa que todavía Sakura no pierde del todo.

Bueno que tal si nos vamos de compras para la fiesta de esta noche – Tomoyo propuso esto para que Sakura se distrajera un poco '_Ademas se que me ayuda ayudara de buena gana a conseguirle novio a Sakura'_

Compraron los trajes para la noche y se despidieron ya que Meiling no iba a quedarse en el hotel como las demas modelos.

Tomoyo... pedo llebar unos acompañantes? – Dijo Meiling de forma picara, ya que mientras compraban pusieron a Sakura a probarse mucha ropa para poder hablar de cómo buscarle novio a Sakura.

Si claro – Tomoyo respondio guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno gracias adios, Tomoyo adios Saku. – Se despidio Meiling.

Adis Meiling – Dijo Tomoyo

Adios Mei – Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, en ese poquito tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

ME LAS VA A PAGAR ESE MALDITO ESTUPIDO!!! YA VERÁ, NO SOBREVIVIRÁ LA PROXIMA!!!- La chica esmeralda gritaba histerica dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Era una habitación muy espaciosa, en el centro de ella se encontraba una especie de estancia con dos muebles individuales y un sofá de color verde manzana y una mesa de centro de madera muy fina que fue un regalo que le mando su padre directamente de francia en uno de sus viajes.

Toda la habitación estaba pintada con un color rosa palido, detrás del sofá se encontraba el balcón bien disimulado por unas cortinas de seda color balnco, en una esquina del cuarto se podia apreciar un escritorio del mismo material de la mesa de centro con su respectiva silla, a unos metros se encontraba una puerta entre abierta por lo que se podia observar que era un cuarto de baño.

En la esquina contigua a esta se podia ver una cama matrimonial paralela a unos metros de la paret, frente a esta se encontraba una comoda o peinadora con muchos cajones y entre la comoda y la cama pegado a la paret estaba un closet que al abrirse de sus puertasse podrían apreciar muchos trajes finos de todo tipo y al reverso de las puertas, es decir, del lado de adentro estaba un espejo en cada puerta de tamaño completo, la T. V. se encontraba al pie de la cama, con el control que estaba en la mesa de noche a un lado de la misma solo tenias que presionar un botón y salia el televisor de pantalla plana.

Calmate Sakura, tampoco es para tanto U – Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en la cama con las pirnas cruzadas, llevaba un vestido de terciopelo sin mangas, estilo cuello de tortuga (no se si me entiendan U) que le tapaba hasta los pies con una avertura del lado derecho hasta la rodilla.

No es para tanto?!.... No es para tanto?!....Huyis.... es que de solo recordar lo que paso me dan nauseas – Decia Sakura golpenado el piso con los pies como una niñita malcriada.

Que es lo que te da nauseas? –

RIKA!!! – Gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazarla.

Rika era la esposa de Touya y Touya es el tio de Sakura, (En este fic Rika no tiene la edad de Sakura y Tomoyo pero son muy buenas amigas) La esposa de su tio se encontraba de viaje porque era directora, y por mucho tiempo estubo en Paris grabando una pericula.

Llegaste hoy? Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? Lo sabe Touya? Te fue Me trajiste algo? – Preguntaba Sakura muy emosionada.

Si, si, no, si y........ si, si te traje algo – Rika saco una pequeña caja forrada de un color rojo y un moño blanco.

Gracias Rika!!! – Sakura tomo la caja y abrazo de nuevo a Rika.

Ya Sakura, vas a asfixiar a Rika – Decia Tomoyo con las manos en la cintura como regañando a Sakura, desde siempre Tomoyo a sido mucho mas seria que Sakura Pero Sakura tiene un carácter mas fuerte que Tomoyo (a veces) – Bueno asi esta mejor – Tomoyo se suaviso al ver Sakura habia soltado a Rika

Oye.... por que Touya no sabe que estas aquí? – Sakura empeso a abrir su regalo mientra Rika explicaba.

Porque quise darle una sorpresa – Rika y las chicas se dirijieron al sofá para sentarse y charlar un rato. A pesar de que era de noche se quedarian mucho tiempo charlando, eran las 11:00 p.m. pero para ellas era muy temprano ya que acostumbraban desde siempre a dormirse muy tarde.

Bueno el regresa mañana de un pequeño viaje de negocios en China, se tardo un poco porque esta visitando a mi tia Nadeshco, ya sabes que la quiere como si fuera su mamá – decia Tomoyo

Hay gracias Rika!!.... Me encanto – Sakura tenia en la mano un collar de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella.

Que bueno que te gusto Sakura..... Mira y..... no me contestaste la pregunta, que es lo que te da nauseas? – Sakura puso una cara de enojada mientras Rika se levantaba con una cara de asustada del sillón – NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA??!!!!

OO .... CLARO QUE NO COMO SE TE OCURREN ESAS COSAS RIKA! – A Sakura le sorprendio que Rika pensara eso de ella pero luego se acordo que Rika siempre le a dicho que primero se case y después lo demás ella es como su segunda mamá.

Ahhhh(suspiro) que bueno..... ya me habias asustado.... pero entonces, que es? – Rika se sento con la mano en el pecho tratando de calmar su pobrecito corazoncito.

No me gusta recordarlo..... pero bueno..... te contare – Sakura coloco lacajita de terciopelo en donde venia el collar con este dentro y se sento frente a Tomoyo y Rika en uno de Los muebles individuales

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que creen ustedes que haya pasado para que Sakura se pusiera de esa manera y le diera nauseas. Mandenme unos reviews y diganme como qles gustaria que terminara este capitulo.

Ha casi me olvido, ya tengo la trama de mi proxima historia, solo diganme que pareja les gustaria y la que tenga mas votos será.

Adios y no olviden los Reviews.


	5. Solo el comienzo

**Giros del destino**

**Por**

**Sakurita Tsukino**

_Llegaron a la casa después de dejar a Meiling en la suya, Sakura abrió la puerta e inmediatamente Kero se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a lamerla mientras Tomoyo veía la escena de manera divertida._

_Ya Kero esta bien.... te daré de comer – Decía Sakura tratando de quitarse a el perro de encima – Es increíble como puede comer tanto_

_Te esperaré arriba..... de acuerdo? – dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose en las escaleras._

_Si esta bien – Sakura entro a la cocina y sirvió en el enorme plato de Kero una gran porción de comida tanto como para que un oso pueda Hibernar._

_A ver si con esto te alcanza hasta que llegue de la fiesta – dijo Sakura para luego dirigirse a las escaleras, se encontraba exhausta._

_Tomoyo? – Sakura entro a la habitación de Tomoyo pero lo único que se escuchaba era el agua de la regadera cayendo – **'ha de estarse bañando.... mejor la espero aqu' **_

_Sakura se sentó en la cama pero al parecer el cansancio no la ayudó y se quedó profundamente dormida._

_Tu que? – pregunto el chico de cabello negro azulado por segunda vez._

_Hay hermanito eres de lento aprendizaje o que?..... les dije que llevaría a unos amigos – Dijo la chica de cabello negro terminando de maquillarse frete a el espejo._

_Meiling llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche con un muy pronunciado escote, se podía apreciar parte de sus encantos y toda su espalda, el vestido era color rojo con una abertura que partía desde su muslo izquierdo y tapaba las hermosas sandalias que le hacían juego con unos tirantes que se amarraban a sus tobillos. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado, su cabello normalmente era liso pero por esta noche lo rizó. _

_Ahora no te pongas furioso Eriol.... solo te pones así por que lo propuso Mei – Dijo Yamasaki vestido de manera formal con un traje color azul marino._

_Es cierto a demás siempre eres tu el que dice que es mejor salir a quedarse en casa – Dijo Shaoran apareciendo por la puerta con un traje de color verde oscuro._

_Esta bien – Eriol salió resignado por la puerta con un traje color negro en su brazo._

_Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en la cama colocándose las sandalias de color negro se sujetaban muy bien a sus tobillos, llevaba un vestido de terciopelo sin mangas, estilo cuello de tortuga color negro a juego con sus sandalias las cuales tapaba por ser tan largo, tenia una abertura del lado derecho que partía desde su rodilla. Su peinado tan solo era un moño bien recogido en la parte alta de la cabeza con unos mechones rizados que caían muy originalmente del moño y sobre su frente sin olvidar cerca de las orejas donde llevaba dos pendientes de diamante. Tenía un maquillaje muy leve, tan solo un poco de rubor y un pinta labios rosa._

_Cuando Tomoyo se dio cuanta de que Sakura aun se encontraba dormida casi le da un infarto._

_SAKURA PERO POR DIOS SANTO DESPIERTA YA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!! – pero Sakura no despertaba, así que Tomoyo la levanto como pudo y la metió a la ducha, abrió el agua fría y..._

_HAY ESTA FRIA!!! – grito Sakura tratando de salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada._

_No señor, no saldrás de allí sin haberte duchado - Tomoyo tomo el vestido de Sakura las sandalias y las coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a planear que peinado le haría a Sakura._

_Ya termine Tomoyo – luego de unos minutos Sakura salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo que le quedaba muy corta, apenas y tapaba sus nalgas y su busto cualquier hombre hubiera dado todo por ser Tomoyo._

_Bueno este es tu vestido – Tomoyo señalo la vestimenta para esa noche y escucho la reacción que esperaba de parte de Sakura._

_Vestido? Mas bien parece un bikini – dijo Sakura al ver lo que Tomoyo le ofrecía para vestir._

_No discuta señorita – Sakura solo atino a ponerse la ropa interior con un sujetador strapless y luego se coloco el "vestido" luego de unos minutos Sakura se encontraba con unas sandalias transparentes que solo se tenían que calzar, un vestido de dos piezas ya que la parte superior era presida a una camisita de tiritos con lentejuelas en un color verde pálido y dejaba ver su ombligo, luego de la cadera partía una falda de ceda de color verde pálido también ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, pero mas ajustada que holgada. Llevaba el cabello recogido a media coleta, con unos dos mechones a los lados en su frente y lo que quedaba suelto del cabello lo llevaba rizado._

_Tomoyo entonces procedió a aplicarle el maquillaje, comenzó aplicándole una base blanca en todo el párpado y después uso una sombra verde aqua desde la mitad del ojo hacia fuera, luego con la misma sombra azul, trazo una pequeña línea por debajo de las pestañas inferiores. Uso un blush Rosado más claro sobre las mejillas y un gloss en lila para su boca._

_Sakura se veía radiante con todo esto._

_Bueno un poco tarde pero ya estamos listas – Dijo Tomoyo viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo._

_Hay Tomy.... por que no dejas que me cambie de vestido – Sakura no quería ir así tan "atrevida" a la fiesta._

_¬¬ Sakura no empieces – Tomoyo parecía la madre de Sakura desde pequeña la a regañado y siempre le a gustado que se vista de esa manera. Sonó una bocina – además ya debemos irnos _

_Se veía que la fiesta sería un éxito, personas bailando con sus parejas, otras solo hablaban y bebían y ella todavía esperaba que llegaran._

_Ahhhhh (suspiro) porque no llegan – decía Meiling viendo a Sahoran bailar con una rubia oxigenada, Eriol parado a su lado y Yamasaki.... hay Yamasaki solo cortejando a un chica._

_Gracias, por acompañarme hermano – Le decía Meiling a Eriol._

_No es nada – Eriol dijo esto muy serio._

_'**Siquiera hubieras sonreído un poco' **– Meiling se encontraba pensando esto cuando vio a unas personas conocidas – Ya llegaron – Mei salió caminando ya que sus sandalias no la ayudarían a correr._

_Eriol se quedo estático, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, para el se estaba acercando un angel, la chica que tenia en frente se veía hermosa, pero trato de disimular, fue una gran sorpresa que al acercarse le dio la chica._

_'**Es la misma chica que casi atropellé en frente de el club' – **Eriol disimulaba muy bien su sorpresa, no podía creer que la misma chica que le grito de esa manera tan.... digamos.... estruendosa, fuera el angel que tenia delante._

_Eriol ella es mi "jefa" la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji – Tomoyo extendio la mano la cual eriol recibio muy amablemente._

_Disculpe.... no nos conocemos? – Tomoyo al parecer recordaba un poco el rostro de el chico, pero no muy bien, no podía esprerar recordal a alguien en las condiciones que lo conocio._

_No lo creo – a Eriol le salió una gota en la nuca estilo anime, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse a conocer ante esa chica ya que si se acordaba talvez armaría un gran escándalo, aun que no se veía como la noche anterior, esta vez su cara denotaba una gran inocencia._

_Y ella es su socia y la modelo mas reconocida del mundo y a demás mi ídolo Sakura Kinomoto – Sakura se sonrojo por los comentarios de Meiling._

_Es un placer – estiro su mano en señal de saludo pero Eriol la tomo con suma delicadeza como si de una frágil muñeca de porcelana se tratase y la beso con mucha ternura._

_Me temo que el placer es todo mío – dijo sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de mirarla, Sakura estaba totalmente roja, pero tampoco podía apartar su mirada de ese chico tan enigmático._

_Él se encontraba profundizando en ese hermoso bosque que eran los ojos de la esmeralda,_

_'**son tan confortables tus silencios,**_

_**que caben mis miradas y las tuyas dentro**_

_**media sonrisa y un beso completo**_

_**tan habitables seguros confiables se puede vivir alli**_

_**dentro de tus silencios**_

_**caben todas mis almas mis presentimientos'**_

_Y mientras mas se adentraba veía cosas maravillosas que cualquier humano no podría creer sin haberlo visto antes,_

_' **son tan silenciosos tus silencios**_

_**que escucho buenos malos pensamientos,**_

_**media palabra y un suspiro entero,**_

_**tan agradables y hasta inteligentes se puede soñar alli**_

_**dentro de tus silencios se enredan mis miradas**_

_**en mis pensamientos'**_

_daban ganas de construir una choza y quedarse a vivir allí, perderse en ese bosque encantado y jamás regresar a la realidad._

_'**son tus silencios los que le dan respuesta **_

_**a lo que siento y se atropellan todos mis**_

_**movimientos te juro niña que a veces**_

_**no los entiendo'**_

_Mientras que ella tan solo se dedicaba a navegar en ese mar que eran sus ojos, esos ojos que traen misterios, _

_'**son tus silencios tan raros tan extraños**_

_**y complejos que cuando estoy**_

_**tan cerca me mandan lejos**_

_**son tan contradictorios y tan prefectos'**_

_escondidos detrás de esas gafas, un mar tan profundo e irresistible que no te importaba naufragar en el, _

_'**o no no no, no te vayas el agua en tus ojos**_

_**enjuaga miradas juntemos mi silencio**_

_**con tu extraño silencio y hagamos uno nuestro**_

_**que sea nuestro silencio'**_

_con solo hecho de mirar a una persona la podia hacer sentir insegura de si misma._

_'**es que hay tanto espacio en tus silencios**_

_**que caben mis ventanas y las tuyas dentro**_

_**medio reflejo y un techo incompleto**_

_**tan de colores azules y verdes**_

_**se puede morir alli'**_

_el la veia para detallar que tantas cosas podia averiguar de su alma, ya que 'Los ojos son la ventana al alma' pero tan solo veia..._

_'**dentro de tus silencios se enredan mis miradas**_

_**en mis pensamientos. Son tus silencios**_

_**los que le dan respuesta **_

_**a lo que siento y se atropellan todos mis movimientos'**_

_la inocencia de una niña, la felicidad de un pájaro y muchas cosas las cuales no podían describirse con palabras._

_'**te juro niña que a veces no los entiendo **_

_**son tus silencios tan raros tan extraños**_

_**y complejos que cuando estoy**_

_**tan cerca me mandan lejos'**_

_pero ella bajo ese silencio tan profundo e intenso, no veía nada, no solo por sus gafas sino que esos ojos escondían sus pensamientos y colocaban una barrera a su alma..._

_'**son tan contradictorios y tan prefectos**_

_**o no no no, no te vayas el agua en tus ojos**_

_**enjuaga miradas juntemos mi silencio**_

_**con tu extraño silencio y hagamos uno nuestro**_

_**que sea nuestro silencio'**_

_sus miradas estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan distantes._

_Ella no pudo resistir mas y tan solo parpadeo y giro su rostro, el todavía sostenía su mano, para ellos perecieron años el tiempo que se observaron en silencio, pero para los que estaban a su alrededor tan solo fueron segundos pero eran lo suficiente mente observadores como para darse cuenta del extremado sonrojo de Sakura y el hipnotismo de Eriol._

_Que les parece si entramos – Meiling dijo esto con una voz picara haciendo salir de su trance a Eriol y a Sakura sacándoles un sonrojo aun mas grande, si se puede._

_s-si claro – dijo Sakura tratando de soltarse de Eriol pero este no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, así que no la dejo irse, le ofreció el brazo para llevarla adentro, lo cual sabia que Sakura no rechazaría, y dicho y hecho, Sakura lo acepto lo cual le saco una sonrisa triunfadora a Eriol._

RING............. RING............ RING ........... RING. El teléfono sonaba con insistencia.

Yo atiendo – dijo Sakura enojada porque la interrumpieron mientras contaba su historia.

Vaya..... cuando ya todo se ponía bueno ¬¬ - dijo Rika tomando la taza de té que se encontraba sobre la mesa en la cual se encontraba sentada Sakura.

PAPÁ!!! – Se oyeron los gritos de Sakura, y casi hacía que Rika se ahogara con el té.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen reviews pidiendo el siguiente capitulo.

Cambie el titulo de la historia porque este me parecio mejor -O


	6. Valio la pena

_**Giros del destino**_

_**Por**_

_**Sakurita Tsukino**_

#Entonces… cuídate hija, saludos a Tommy y a Touya… A demás a mi cuñada claro… bye cariño… te amo# - Hablo el señor Fujitaka por telefono a su unica hija.

Si papi, bye – Sakura respondió muy alegre y luego coloco la bocina del telefono en su lugar.

Y? – Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas presentes en esa habitación con una mirada curiosa y expectantes a cualquier palabra que pudiera decir Sakura.

Pues… me dijo que me amaba – Contesto muy contenta la ojiverde.

QUE! – Exclamaron Rika y Tomoyo muy sorprendidas dejando confundida a Sakura – TAN PRONTO!

Vaya no pensé que Hiraguizawa fuera de los que se enamoraban a primera vista – Tomoyo se fue a sentar de nuevo ya que todas se habían levantado. Sakura para atender el teléfono y las otras dos solo para seguirla.

QUE! No tonta yo hablaba de papá – Sakura no cabía del asombro.

Ahhh… pero explícate mejor sobrina porque nosotras estábamos hablando de la fiesta. – Dijo Rika ruborizada por haber mal entendido las cosas, ya que generalmente Sakura es la distraída del grupo.

Pues verás…

_Después de ese encuentro y de haberse conocido a través de sus silencios y miradas entraron a la enorme fiesta que se daba adentro en honor a las nuevas modelos._

_Alli estan! - Dijo Meiling señalando a dos hombres apuestos bebiendo algo de chanpang._

_Se acercaron clamadamente hasta ellos, a pesar de que Meiling quería ir mas rápido tanto los tacones de sus sandalias como el vestido no se lo permitían._

_Chicos, les presento a unas amigas - Hablo Meiling para llamar la atención de los muchachos._

_Shaoran se volteo y no podía creerlo, pensó que el alcohol ya le estaba afectando porque estaba viendo al ángel mas hermoso delante de él, pero su mundo se derrumbó al observar un "insignificante" detalle, iba del brazo de Eriol, su peor enemigo en el amor, todas las chicas lindas se las llevaba el, SIEMPRE, pero sus instintos le decían que esta vez tenia que hacerle la guerra._

_Un placer... mi nombre es Li Shaoran - Dijo con galantería, haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano derecha de la linda Sakura para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta ya que con la izquierda se sujetaba del brazo de Eriol._

_El... El placer es... nuestro - Sakura tenia el sonrojo mas grande de su vida no sabia que le estaba pasando últimamente con estos chicos, mientras que Eriol atino a sujetar mas fuerte la mano de Sakura que aun seguía sujeta a su brazo y apretó la mirada con algo de enigmático rencor que no fue captado por ninguno de los presentes._

_Tomoyo a pesar de no darse cuenta de la mirada de Eriol sintió un ambiente "algo" tenso asi que intervino:_

_Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, Prima de Sakura, mucho gusto. - Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Shaoran para que la tomara logrando asi que este soltara la de Sakura sacándole un suspiro casi inaudible que expresaba claramente un "Que alivio!". Había un chico detrás de Shaoran al que nadie se había molestado en tomar en cuenta pero al darse a conocer..._

_Yamazaki Takashi... mucho gusto - Tomo la mano de Tomoyo luego de que Shaoran la soltó y alli le llego el turno a Tomoyo de sonrojarse y sentirse indefensa._

_El placer es mio - Las chicas se quedaron estupefactas (un invento de mio... jejeje... _:-P) _nunca habían visto a Tomoyo de esa manera generalmente ellas quedaban babeando por un chico y ella se burlaba._

_Bueno que les parece si dejamos las presentaciones y comenzamos a disfrutar de la fiesta. - Comento Meiling que ya estaba aburrida, claro porque ya ella los conocía a todos._

_Perfecto! entonces... Quiere concederme esta pieza señorita - Con gran caballerosidad Shaoran tendió su brazo para que las delicadas manos se posaran en el en señal de aceptación._

_Cla...claro - Dijo Sakura soltándose del brazo de Eriol y tomando el de Shaoran. A Eriol Casi que se le empañaban los anteojos de lo enojado que estaba imposible que Shaoran le llevara la ventaja esta vez._

_Todavía no has ganado la guerra LI - Se dijo Eriol mentalmente mostrando una sonrisa entre picara y malvada al ajustarse las gafas._

_Entonces tú bailarás conmigo... - Dijo Meiling con su voz siempre alegre, pero por dentro solo sentía ¿celos? - Takashi_

_OH si... seguro - Takashi extendió su brazo hacia Meiling, la cual lo tomo para dirigirse hacia la pista bajo la mirada expectante de Tomoyo._

_Entonces solo que damos usted y yo señorita Daidoji - Eriol tendió su brazo en señal de invitación sacando a Tomoyo de su corto trance, para tomar su brazo_

_Por favor dígame Tomoyo, me incomodan esas formalidades._

Esperen un segundo... los chicos eran apuestos no? - Pregunto Rika algo alterada, mientras las chicas asentían algo extrañadas - Estaban en una linda y elegante fiesta no?- La chicas volvieron a asentir con cara de "si y cual es tu punto para que hallas frenado nuestra interesante historia" - Entonces... por que rayos te quejabas Sakurita

Espérate Rika a eso voy... ten paciencia... recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud - Sakura porto una aptitud filosófica y sabia algo graciosa y muy inusual en ella - Bueno como te decía...

_Y que te llevo a se modelo? - Pregunto el muy "interesado"_

_Tomoyo rió nerviosamente - Ehm... la modelo es Sakura, yo soy la diseñadora y entre las dos dueñas de la empresa de modelaje que le a pertenecido a nuestra familia desde que la mamá de Sakura decidió ser modelo la empresa "CHERRY'SMODAS"_

_Ahh... - Eriol trataba de fingir interés pero solo tenia la mente volando sobre la pareja que tenia frente a sus ojos, y Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de eso asi que era inútil intentar llamar su atención solo sonreía en sus adentros por que Sakura tenia dos pretendientes ya y no necesitaría ayuda en eso, por lo menos no horita, quizás mas adelante._

_Con razón eres modelo, la verdad eres hermosa, pero creo que no eres solo belleza física o me equivoco? - Shaoran tenía una sonrisa de triunfador que no se la quitaba nadie, y la verdad era la envidia de casi todos los invitados masculinos pero Sakura también era envidiada por las invitadas femeninas._

_Pues aunque no lo parezca defiendo mucho la política de que la belleza se lleva por dentro, aunque admito que es bueno tener a tu favor las dos, la de dentro y fuera - Sakura mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, la verdad Shaoran era agradable y no era una persona que juzgaba un libro por su portada, por lo menos en lo poco que lo llevaba conociendo._

_Ya veo... y Sakura... puedo llamarte Sakura verdad? - Ella asintió y el siguió - La verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos conocernos mejor, charlar, que me enseñaran la ciudad, que te parece si... - Shaoran vio en el rostro de Sakura algo de rechazó a su proposición y pensó que no sería bueno proponerle que salieran los dos solos - los chicos y Meiling salimos con tu amiga y contigo a conocerla?_

_Sakura soltó un corto e imperceptible suspiro - "Pensé que me pediría salir sola con él, no es que no quiera, es solo que... no se"_

_Si, me parece bien, estaremos encantadas de mostrarles la ciudad joven Li. - Sakura le regalo otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, lo cual le saco un pequeño sonrojo a Shaoran que volteo hacia otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta_

_Puedes llamarme Shaoran, si yo puedo tutearte tú también puedes hacerlo - Dijo algo serio para alejar el sonrojo, lo cual a Sakura le sorprendió, pero cuando Shaoran volteo y se dio cuenta de como había hablando intento remediarlo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa demás de hermosa y seductora, lo cual la hizo asentir a ella sonrojada._

_Eriol la vio sonrojada y le entraron unos celos - "¿Celos?... estoy celoso de Shaoran 'nunca e podido quitarle una chica a Hiraguizawa' Li? Por Dios este mundo esta de cabeza"_

_Tomoyo reía con las muecas que el rostro de Eriol podía adoptar sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras había otra persona que también moría de celos intensamente. _

_"No puedo creer que este celosa de Sakura, por Dios ella ni siquiera intenta quitarme a Shaoran, él fuel el que la invito a bailar"_

_Eh... Joven Li - Sakura intento llamar la atención de él ya que estaba como que muy sumido en sus pensamientos._

_Oh... por favor dígame Shaoran - dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas._

_Bueno... Shaoran, la música termino hace un minuto - Dijo ella sonriendo de forma traviesa al ver su cara de sorprendido._

_"Por Dios tan distraído estaba, tan embobado me tiene esta mujer?" - Se dedico a disimular su sorpresa dedicándole una de esas sonrisas y la soltó ofreciéndole el brazo para ir donde sus amigas (os)_

_Bien, con permiso, quiero tomar un poco de aire, iré al balcón - se disculpo Sakura para luego soltarse del brazo de Shaoran y dirigirse al balcón._

_"Que me esta pasando, estar con Shaoran me pone nerviosa" - Sakura estaba apoyada del barandal del balcón pensando... solo... pensaba - "Me siento atraída por él, pero también por ese chico, Eriol"_

_Eriol... - Dijo en voz alta._

_Dime... - Alli estaba él, la sobre salto el escuchar su voz._

_Lo siento... pensé que estaba sola - dijo ella tratando de calmarse y regresando a su posición inicial._

_Por eso dijiste mi nombre? - hablo de forma sexy, misteriosa y picara, todo mezclado en su tono de voz, mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente por la espalda._

_No, sucede que tengo problemas para recordar los nombres y tengo que repetirlos en voz alta y el suyo es el ultimo que quiero recordar – Dijo ella con altanería y arrogancia para evitar que el ojos azules se diera cuenta que estaba tan nerviosa coma la primera vez que iba a caminar por una pasarela._

_Él se poso detrás de ella con sus manos en el Barandal colocando sus manos a los costados de Sakura tomando lugar en el barandal siendo algo más alto que ella situó su cabeza al lado de la de ella, lo suficiente cerca como para aspirar su aroma._

"_Huele delicioso, y debe ser una fruta suculenta… la devoraría ahora mismo si estuviera dispuesta, pero… es un platillo que me gustaría disfrutar, por eso creo que me divertiré consiguiéndola"_

_Creo que es muy osado posarse asi detrás de una dama Joven Hiraguizawa, me hará pensar mal de usted o peor aun, causar mal entendidos si alguien nos ve – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y tratando se serenarse, logrando decir las palabras como si le molestase la posición en la que se encontraban, siendo que en su interior sus hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas. Esa faceta de actriz siempre la había servido para hacerse ver segura en la pasarela siendo que todos sus problemas querían hacerla gritar de3 frustración en medio de esta._

_Pues me pareció que necesitaba el calor de un hombre, la vi temblar y me preocupe de que pudiera pescar un resfriado – Su susurro hacia estragos en el interior de la castaña, si lo que quería lograr era excitarla con el solo hecho de hablarle y hacerla ver como una zorra cuando le saltara encima lo estaba logrando pero no se dejaría vencer._

_Creo que lo que necesito es un vaso de güisqui para subir la temperatura – "Si claro, lo que necesito es un balde de hielo para enfriarme un poco" – Sakura hico el ademán de retirarse de la baranda para buscar la bebida, ya que si se daba vuelta directamente no sabia que pasaría estándose los dos de frente._

_Eriol la detuvo colocando sus manos en los brazos de Sakura provocando una descarga eléctrica por un momento – No se preocupe, yo le traeré la bebida, después de todo un caballero debe ser servicial – _

_Sakura se quedo recta ante el camino ardiente que dejo Eriol al deslizar sus manos por sus brazos, sintió como se alejo… ¿Un paso?_

_Usted necesita un güisqui y yo necesito esto – Sin previo aviso, Eriol tomo por el brazo izquierdo a Sakura con su mano derecha y la giro hacia si._

_Todo sucedía en cámara lenta, a Sakura la sorprendió el movimiento para el cual no estaba preparada, cuando la giro hacia si la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y poso sus labios bruscamente sobre los de ella, haciendo forzoso un intento de beso, Sakura por lógica y sentido común intentaba alejarse, sin éxito, antes de que… muy tarde, su cerebro se apago y solo quedaron funcionando algunas neuronas, y sus hormonas._

_Eriol internamente reprimió una sonrisa al darse cuenta que le correspondía después de tanto intento por resistirse, asi que suavizó el trato convirtiéndolo en un besos soñado, dulce y delicado descaradamente metió su lengua en la boca de la esmeralda y ella le cedió el lugar, permitiéndole asi recorrer cada lugar de su boca, Eriol la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, y continuo con el trabajo de ocupar sus labios asta quitarle todo el aire._

_No sabían cuanto llevaban asi, sus mentes habían perdido todo sentido que pudiera mostrar lucidez alguna, Eriol se asió de la pierna izquierda de Sakura, con su mano derecha, ya que había levantado su vestido lo suficiente como para tomar posesión de su muslo _**(N.A.: no me pregunten como OK? Los hombres son tan expertos en este tema que se las arreglan para lograr este tipo de hazaña)**_ lo que paso a continuación fue lo que regreso el funcionamiento de las neuronas de Sakura; él abandonó los labios de la modelo internacional de "CHERRY'SMODAS" para posarlos de él en el cuello blanquecino de Sakura, bajando su mano izquierda asta el trasero de ella siendo esto como el suiche con suficientes KB como para dar una descarga desde su columna vertebral hasta su cerebro y traer la lucidez y el control de su cuerpo._

_PLOF!!_

_Eriol no se esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa manera después de haber cedido al placer y haber respondido de esa manera tan fogosa, que lo incitó a continua e ir más lejos de lo que pensaba y quería ir._

_Una mejilla roja era el unico recuerdo que le quedaba alli parado, estático, perplejo y ofendido._

"_Ninguna mujer me había hecho eso… Después de un momento asi… me rogaban que las llevara a la cama pero jamás…paso asi!!!" – en el interior sentía indignación y un lastimero orgullo a su hombría pero solo levanto su mano para tocar su mejilla con una sonrisa… con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, haciendo una mueca de dolor al rozar su mejilla con los dedos pero sin quitar la sonrisa – Pega duro la condenada, pero… valió la pena_

_Sakura había rodeado a Eriol para regresar a la fiesta luego de haberle propinado tremenda cachetada, su rostro más que enojado se veía avergonzado; paso toda la fiesta evitándolo conversando con clientes y nuevas modelos estaba segura que si se acercaba a Tommy o Meiling no podría evitarlo._

**NA.: lamento haber tardado en actualizar este fic, es que se me había ido la inspiración. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, me dejan Reviews si quieren que lo continue.**


End file.
